False pictures and breakthroughs
by xinqian
Summary: So Kyou and Yuki hate eachother right?  Well they thought they did, they were so sure of it, but oneday with one event could make them change their minds.  YukixKyou  ONESHOT SLASH not heaavy but you have been warned!  Also Kyou is uke where he belongs :


**This is a really quick oneshot that just came to me really quickly, sorry it's abit rushed but i didn't want to spend too long on it.**

**Dislaimer; I do not and will never own fruits basket**

**enjoy!**

It was a usual Friday night for us, usual since that great day at least. We were all alone in the house together, curled up on the sofa and enjoying each others company. There was a movie on in the background but neither of us was taking much notice of it. He was resting his head gently on my chest and I pawed through his silky fire-like hair, twisting it into tight ringlets then separating the strands over and over again. Sometimes he would let a small purr escape his mouth and that would make me smile even more.

Of course, it was never always like this. We used to always fight, the cat versus the rat. Bitterness and jealousy was what we felt towards each other, and it took us a very long time to realise that these feelings were never the same as hatred.

I think we only came to that realisation after that day.

I remember my exact thoughts – _If I really hated him, wouldn't I have let him die?_

**o)o(o**

_flashback_

'Ya damn rat, I'm gonna kill you!'

'You go ahead and try, stupid cat!' I spat in return and I splashed him with water again.

'Stop splashing me god dammit!' Tohru and Shigure were at the other end of the enormous pool, chatting amiably and swimming side by side. I was pretty sure that Haru was teaching Momigi and Kisa how to swim at another end. I was also in the water which was warm and smooth; Kyou, however wasn't. He refused to go anywhere near the water and preferred to sit out on the side sulking in the sun.

I hated him, so I taunted him by splashing water over him.

'Are you scared of water kyon-Kyon?' I simpered.

'N-NO I'M NOT I JUST DON'T FEEL LIKE GETTING WET TODAY ALRIGHT?' Oh this was fun, he was getting all worked up and bothered and it was providing me with great amusement.

'So why are you even here?'

'I DIDN'T WANT TO COME, TOHRU MADE ME! YOU KNOW WHAT JUST FORGET IT I'M GOING BACK TO THE HOUSE!'

_Good, _I thought contently. Kyou started stomping his way round the edge of the pool back towards our holiday house. Of course, him being in a right fowl mood, he did not see the rubber duck sitting forgotten in his path. The inevitable happened. His foot flew high into the air and his arms flailed unhelpfully at his sides. His mouthed formed a large 'O' and he sailed in the water below.

_Serves him right for being stroppy._

I waited for his head to pop back above the water and a string of swear words to leave his mouth. Only, he didn't.

The others were all far away. I sighed; I was going to have to haul his sorry arse out of the water.

I dove down and swam towards him. I expected him to be unconscious at the bottom, but he wasn't. He was flailing around and panicking, and it hit me,_ he can't swim._

He'd obviously never had anyone to teach him how to swim and at that moment there was a weird pang in my heart. An unrecognisable feeling for the cat and I couldn't understand it.

I reached him and wrapped my arms around his stomach. He looked at me startled and I saw in his eyes that he was considering lashing out, but I guess his fear of water was greater than his hatred for me as he let me pull him out of the water.

I shoved him onto the side and was about to swim away when I heard a small 'thank you'. I almost smiled at him when I remembered my role, so instead I smirked and started to swim away.

'You know Yuki, I don't really hate you.'

This made me stop.

I sighed and swam back towards him.

'How about for the rest of the holiday, we'll spend an hour a day just the two of us and I'll teach you how to swim?'

He smiled at me, 'I'd like that!'

O)O(O

That summer our romance started – five years on it hasn't ended.

**So what did you think? I have a certain soft spot for Kyou being uke :P i know it's not everyone's cup of tea but review and tell me what you thought anwyay :)**

**thanks x**


End file.
